


The Proposal

by DeanInPanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churros, Concerts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanInPanties/pseuds/DeanInPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a concert. Dean has a couple surprises for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**1.8k Destiel**

Nervous didn’t even cover how Dean was feeling right now. His insides felted like they were melting and freezing over at the same time. His palms were sweating, his mind going over the worst possible outcomes, and yet Cas was still talking about how cosmetic treatment on animals is disgusting. 

“I don’t get how lipstick can be that important to someone!” The man next to him exclaimed, face red from how passionate he became in his little speech.

Dean just nods, giving his long-time boyfriend a smile. “I don’t know, Kitty Cas. Some people are just cruel.” If he was going to be completely honest ninety nine- percent of this is going straight over his head. It didn’t really bother Dean once he got to see that beautiful smile Castiel always had on when he figured out a _new_ way to help.

Castiel was silent for the next couple minutes before he turns to companion. “I thought we were going to Target. This isn’t the way to Target.” The confused little frown he was sporting made Dean’s heart flutter.

After a second of deliberating he reaches into his pocket and hands Castiel two tickets to Walk the Moon. Ever since Dean found out about his boyfriend’s secret obsession with the band he automatically knew that’s where he was going to propose. The look on Castiel’s face when he found out the concert was sold out almost made Dean ruin the surprise he had for him.

The care was silent before Castiel bursted into tears, one hand covering his mouth and the clutching the two tickets to his chest. “Are you- Are these- Dean! This better not be some kind of fuckin’ joke!” He barks out a laugh and looks back at the tickets, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Dean chuckles. Damn, Cas is going to freak when he finds out this isn’t even the biggest surprise! “Nope, angel! Those are _very_ real.” They better be. They were more expensive than buying a cat!

A squeal comes from the passenger seat and the next thing Dean knows he has a head in his lap. Cas was kissing his stomach and laughing at the same time. 

In ten minutes they have already parked in the back of the parking lot and are in line to get inside the amphitheater. The line must’ve been a mile long and moving slowly. They talked to each other about the band while they waited. Well, more like Cas talked and Dean listened.

He couldn’t of been happier. His boyfriend is bouncing up and down in excitement and chatting his ear off. Going on and on about how “Sean isn’t given enough credit!” and “Did you _see_ Kevin’s tweet yesterday? Oh. My. God. So much shade!” 

When they got to the front of the line they took of their jackets and put those and everything metal into a little bowl, walking through a metal detector. They both got through without a beep, grabbing their clothing and electronics. Castiel puts his jacket back on and does a little dance. 

“This place is huge!” He says, voice full of awe. He turns to Dean and jumps into his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks. “You’re the best fucking boyfriend ever.” Cas whimpers out. 

Dean shifts Cas’ weight to one arm and wipes the tears away. He will forever be grateful that his boyfriend is such a short, small-framed, person. “Only the best for my honeybee.” 

Cas puts his head on Dean’s shoulder, tilting his head, and kissing his neck up and down. Dean chuckles, walking towards their seats. He’s about to turn into their section when something catches his eye. He almost moans when he sees it. 

Churros. 

“Churros.” He whispers out. Licking his lips, Dean starts to walk towards the concessions stand. 

This abrupt redirection makes Castiel look up at Dean. He licks his chin and nuzzles his cheek against his boyfriends cheek. “Um.. Where are we going?” 

Getting money out of his back pocket with one hand and putting it on the counter. “One churro please.” He asks the woman with a cheeky smile and a wink. 

Castiel rolls his eyes and let’s out a long exasperated sigh. “Of course it’s a churro.” 

The woman hands Dean his churro and change, Dean nodding his thanks. The pair starts walking back to their section hand in hand. They stop every couple of feet to peck each other on the lips or flick each other somewhere. All in all, they were that really affectionate, really annoying couple that every concert is bound to have. 

Somehow Castiel got cinnamon on his nose and Dean pushed his against the wall, licking it off. Well, it started off with just licking it off but quickly escalated into a heated make-out session. Cas’ legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, fingers tangled in his hand, and pushing their faces together. 

A security guard tapped Dean’s shoulder and they separated quickly. Apologizing profusely and promising that it won’t happen again. They walk towards the section again, giggling and making fun of each other. Once they get to their actual seats, Cas falls silent. 

He covers his mouth is one hand, tears falling down his cheeks as he turns to look at Dean. “This is.. I mean.. Dean! How did you- How did you afford this?” 

Dean smirks. Honestly, he got different tickets and they were really shitty. When he got in contact with the band though, they got him the best seats in the entire place. He’s forever in their debt. “One must never tell their secrets.” 

Cas runs to Dean, jumping into his arms and squeezing him tightly. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean chew on his cheek, kissing Cas’ temple, and squeezing him back. “I love you so much, too, Castiel Novak.” Hopefully Castiel Winchester soon. He thinks. Walking back to their seats was easier than expected. And they made it back just in time. 

The lights dim all around them, the entire crowd rumbling in excitement. Music starts to boom from speakers and lights erupt from everywhere in a mess of colors that kind of remind Dean of a pride parade. The ground starts to shake from the vibration of the music, everyone standing and waiting..and waiting..and waiting. 

Finally, all the lights fly to shine at the stage, showing all four of the band members on the stage. Cas jumps out of Dean’s lap and starts to sing - no _scream_ the lyrics back at them. His hands reach out for them as they come close to the crowd. 

Dean can feel his eyes sting from unshed tears. Jesus, he’s crazy about them! He thinks, standing next to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. Pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his shoulder before resting his chin on it. 

One song turns into two and two into three. Before he knows it, Eli is laughing into his microphone and saying, “Two songs till Different Colors, lovebirds.” Dean swallows thickly. That’s what they agreed would be said to tell him to go backstage. 

He bites Castiel’s ear, tickling his ribs. “I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back, love.” 

Cas frowns and hold his arms close. “Alright. Hurry though! I’ll miss you.” He puckers his lips. 

Dean pecks his lips and scampers away, taking the long way around to the entrance. Security lets him in immediately and leads him to the wings of the stage. 

Butterflies attack his stomach, flapping their wings against his ribs, and making Dean want to run to the bathroom and throw up. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. Deep breath in, deep breath out. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. It takes a couple minutes, but he finally feels in control. 

Taking a look out the stage takes his breathe away. There’s so many people. Thousands upon thousands of them and all of them looking up at the stage. The lights are so bright up there too. It makes Dean wonder how musicians stand it everyday. 

Eli turns to him and winks, gesturing for him to come out. Dean takes another second to compose himself before walking out on stage, immediately finding Castiel’s eyes. His blue-eyed boyfriend looks nervous and very scared. Eli gives Dean his microphone and Nick gives Cas his microphone. 

“Hey, Cas. Want to join me up hear?” The entire audience goes quiet, two cameras filming them, and projecting them onto the screen behind the screen. 

Cas lets out a squeak and nods his head. Security leads him up the stage and the camera follow him up. He stumbles over his feet on the way to Dean, security having to hold him up so he doesn’t fall on his face. 

“Wh-What are you doing, Dean?” He whispers, both microphones picking up on the quiet sentence. 

It’s now or never, Dean. Grow some balls and do this shit. He thinks, taking a shaky breath and smiling down at Cas. “About a week ago you said ‘You better propose to me soon or I will.’ So that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

Castiel’s eyes start to water, covering his mouth with both hands. “Oh my God. Are you serious?” 

Dean chuckles, getting down on one knee. “Of course I’m serious, darling.” He pulls out a box from his back pocket, flipping it open and revealing a ring. At this point he forget about the crowd. He forgets about everything else, his entire world narrowing down to just him and Cas. “This was my mom’s ring. And..” He lets out a breathe, laughing softly. “And I know she would have love you almost as much as I do.” His voice cracks and he licks his lips. “Castiel Novak, you are my reason for living. I cherish every moment with you. The good and the bad. I promise to-” He takes a deep breath, tears starting to run down his face. “I promise to carry you /whenever you want.” That gets a laugh and an eye roll from Cas. “And I’ll pick you up when you’re down. You’re my best friend and I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are everything to me and I want - I _need_ \- to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to adopt three kids with you. I need to travel with you and I need to grow old with you.” He swallows thickly and fakes the ring out of the box, holding it up. “Kitty Cas, will you marry me?” 

Cas starts to bawl, nodding his head, and walking towards him, holding his hand out. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” The crowd goes 'aw’ and Dean takes his hand, slipping the ring on his ring and standing up. Picking Cas up off the ground and swinging him around, kissing him harshly. 

The rest of the night is spent enjoying the concert, admiring the ring every few minutes and saying, “We are engaged!” and squealing like children. 

Seven months later they are exchanging vows under the moon and stars, giggling and poking each other’s ribs as the minister spoke. That night, they fell asleep tangled in each other’s limbs, sweaty and sticky. The last words on their lips being “I love you, Kitty Cas.” 

To which Cas replied, “I love you, too, Bumble Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and tumblr!   
> Twitter: CasIsMyHoe  
> Tumblr: Cucumber-Castiel
> 
> I wrote this on my iPad so When I get my hands on a computer I'll clean this up. Thank you for reading and kudos and comment if you want!


End file.
